


论手铐的正确使用方法

by Nozi



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: CRX, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi
Summary: 这是一个「好骚一Xenon在老师面前皮结果皮断腿」的故事(?)





	论手铐的正确使用方法

ConneR是在暴雨般急促的鼓点与嘶吼之中醒来的。  
电子吉他的扫弦与黑嗓的冲击使他不得不睁开困倦的双眼，双眼遭到压迫的感觉恍惚停留在许久之前，但压迫产生的黑影仍旧在眼前晃动，他缓慢眨动双眼试图驱赶因困觉带出的一层泪膜，却被突兀撞进眼里的身影捉住了视线。  
Simon Jackson，A.R.C.的天才IT男，此刻竟毫不客气地坐在他的办公桌上，双腿叠起，一只手支着下颚，另一手转着先前躺在他手边的黑色钢笔，面对着他的谱架，以及谱架上涂满了摇滚乐曲谱的洁白纸页。不远处是他的播放器，此刻正以超出他负荷能力的音量放着那位天才自己创作的摇滚乐。  
额角的青筋开始浮现，太阳穴突突直跳，ConneR不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，正欲起身阻止那人暴殄天物的行为，却突兀感受到来自手腕的阻力。  
……是手铐。金属的冰冷触感环绕着手腕，反复扣合的银色部件将双手牢牢禁锢在椅背后方。  
太阳穴似乎跳得更厉害了，ConneR将目光移向坐在他办公桌上的人，正要开口谴责，对方却主动关闭了音乐跳下办公桌，双手插兜站立在咫尺之外的地方低头俯视着他。  
“终于醒了吗，ConneR老师？”  
“……能不能劳烦你好好解释一下现在的状况，Mr.Xenon？”  
被问话的人微微偏过脑袋，唇角掀起一个带着戏谑意味的弧度。他跳下办公桌向桌面那头踱步，步调不急不慢，摆足了刻意吊人胃口的架势。ConneR微微挑眉，决定先行开口询问。  
“手铐是怎么回事？我记得近一段时间来我并没有违反规定的记录……”  
话语还未结束便被突兀打断，Xenon双手支撑在办公桌上，将身子凑近自顾自地开始言语。  
“真不凑巧啊，我刚刚打开门就撞见A.R.C.的特聘顾问一动不动地靠在座椅上，看起来似乎睡得相当沉，因此我也没有继续拿工作上的事情来干扰你——啊，当然，等待的工作可是相当无聊，所以我稍微找点乐子也是没问题的吧？”  
这找乐子的举动恐怕是有点夸张。ConneR忍不住挑眉，唇角掀起惯常的玩味笑容回敬一句。  
“只是‘找点乐子’？Mr.Xenon的兴趣爱好真是异于常人，想必你的各位同事们听说之后也会大吃一惊对你刮目相看吧。”  
只消一句ConneR便满意地看着那双眸子不快地眯起，蓝色湖面上泛起波痕。  
“……你这嚣张的毛病还真是改不掉。”  
“过奖。在任何困境下保持平常心态并探索解决方法，这是十分有用的必修功课呢。”  
“解决？”  
Xenon自齿缝间吐出一声嗤笑，眼神中掺入了一丝挑衅。  
“那我还真想看看，使用附着我个人指令的独特密钥的这副电子手铐，你要怎么解开——别妄想做什么手脚，它的加密方式和以前那些老套的方式可是完全两样。”  
白净的指尖缓缓扫过ConneR眼前，这时他才得到机会仔细打量那双眸子中的得意与胸有成竹。  
“被禁锢的滋味如何，ConneR老师？”  
啊啊、似乎有点麻烦呢。ConneR沉默地想。

办公桌的隔阂已经消失，外套自身上落下的轻微声响在寂静的办公室里清晰可闻，情况似乎一直在持续向微妙的方向发展。  
ConneR眯起眸子注视着眼前的人，此刻Xenon正跨坐在他的大腿上，大衣落至肘弯，无视了他的抗议粗暴地扯开他的领带，俯身贴上他的身体，曲起腰凑上前亲吻带着胡茬的面颊。  
温热躯干贴上身体的一刻ConneR不由得微微怔神，习惯性地想伸手触碰那弧度美好的腰窝，却被手铐硬生生拦在幻想之中。他迅速回神，唇角却在人看不见的地方不着痕迹地扬起一个愉转瞬即逝的快笑容。  
Xenon略微抬眸扫视那张面庞，果不其然上面依旧挂着令人火大的平静神色，似乎在宣告着这种刺激对他来说根本就是不足挂齿的小小玩笑。烦躁情绪袭上心头，Xenon揪住眼前人的衣领，毫不客气地拽上纽扣将其与扣洞扯开，裸露出线条流畅的的脖颈与锁骨。他俯身将牙齿抵上锁骨一口咬下，眼前人倒抽冷气的嘶声仿佛激励一般，让他更加卖力地吮吸起那块皮肤，直到一片淡淡的红色染上皮肤表面，伴随着微微发青的深色齿痕附着在锁骨上。未等ConneR有所反应，第二个吻便下落在脖颈，湿润的舌尖拂过颈侧，犬齿试探性地刺戳皮肤，随机是重重覆压下来的唇瓣，压迫着皮肤留下红色痕迹。  
Xenon终于露出略显满意的神情打量起自己的杰作，指尖一路下移停留在紧身衣的下摆，又刻意以缓慢的速度将它一点点向上掀起。紧实的皮肤与肌肉逐渐从黑色紧身衣之后现身，ConneR能够更加清晰地看见那藏匿在衣料背后的美好光景。衣摆一路上翻到顶便被咬在嘴里，Xenon抬起头，带着不服气似的眼神直直望进那只金眸。瞥见眼前人的神情ConneR不由得轻笑出声，电子锁随身体微颤的弧度而碰撞出细微杂音。  
-某些时候意外地让人觉得幼稚呢……不过这也是他相当可爱的一面。

另一边的Xenon却是颇为暴躁地自齿缝间逼出啧音，对方丝毫不乱的神情实在令人恼火不已，即使他刻意将吻痕留在了显眼位置也没能打破他的毫不在意，那只独眼甚至随着笑容弯出一个漂亮的弧度，放在他人眼里也许格外迷人的场面，此刻自己看来却是怎么看怎么不爽。  
-还不够吗？  
缓慢收回的手迟缓地向下游弋，带着显而易见的犹豫不决，Xenon的目光犹豫着在金属拉链之间停留了片刻，又在接触到那张令人火大的笑脸时顿时被所占据。  
-必须得让这家伙——

金属拉链齿自啮合状态分离发出吱呀声响又戛然而止，Xenon重重咬了咬下唇压抑内心波澜，他直视着那张笑得风轻云淡的脸，捕捉到那笑容以肉眼可见的速度褪去，取而代之的是一瞬间难以掩饰的诧异之情。一股莫名的畅快感冲上大脑，促使着他将暴露出来的黑色内裤边缘勾起缓缓下拉，布料沿着小腹一寸寸退下，直到下体完全暴露在人眼前。Xenon目不转睛地捕捉着对方的错愕，带着挑衅般的姿态，极力以倔强掩去眼底转瞬即逝的无措，任一丝得逞般的欣喜浮现于唇角。  
这一招完全在意料之外，平日里看起来有些刻板保守的大男孩居然做出如此出格的举动，这是ConneR所没有预料到的。然而收敛情绪也在他擅长的范围内，目光于面前人带着几分得意的笑容相触的一刻ConneR便收起诧异，身体被限制着无法自由活动，索性开始大大方方欣赏起眼前难得一见的春光。察觉到人眼神变化的挑事者顿时有些慌乱，扣住内裤边缘的指尖带着几分无措停顿下来。  
“不继续吗，Mr.Xenon？”  
充斥着调侃意味的语调在此刻听来简直是讽刺，Xenon只感到额角青筋隐约跳动，他自喉咙里逼出一个啧音，突兀前倾身体一把揪住人松散的衣领，紧贴耳畔一字一顿吐出话语。  
“那就看好了，可别轻易认输啊——老、师。”

指腹擦过头部，捻弄起尚且塌软的柱身，生涩的动作完全不似以往催人动情的熟稔，Xenon略微蹙眉咬紧下唇，不情不愿地在脑海中回放起眼前人的举动，他模仿着恋人的动作，指腹一路往下勾连套弄，他回忆着那干燥的手指，指腹上的那层薄茧，以及年长恋人为了刺激自己而故意吐出的话语……  
Xenon不自觉地喘息出声，顶端开始吐出透明粘液，他克制着颤抖加大力度用指腹剐蹭头部，描摹柱身凸现的青筋，说不清是回忆亦或是手中动作勾起的快感冲击着大脑，让思绪都变得有些黏糊糊的。  
这一切都被ConneR近距离尽收眼底，表面上平静如初，内心却早已涌起波澜。那曾经被自己数次握在掌心玩弄的物体此刻在那双令他心醉的手中渐渐硬挺，甚至溢出勾人遐想的液体，他注视着恋人逐渐投入的神情，喉结无意识地上下滑动，一股热度渐渐向下体涌起。  
察觉到身下的异样，Xenon顿时露出小孩子恶作剧得逞般的神色，毫不留情地开口讽刺。  
“……你硬了？原来你也不过如此。”  
然后他瞥见眼前人的眉毛扬了扬，表情似乎没有一丝羞恼，反而带着几分戏谑。  
“相当生涩的表演丝毫没有娱乐性可言呢。倒是你，似乎相当享受这种事情啊。怎么，看你的表情……想起以前被我抚摸的感觉了？”  
被点破心思的人顿时猛地震颤一下，明明看上去处于劣势的是对方，但那种无法占上优势的憋屈感却始终在放大，搅得他心里不是滋味。Xenon微微咬紧牙关，撇开眼垂下视线不再注视那令人恼火的表情，他用掌心包覆住已经硬挺的器官加快抚弄的速度，指腹碾磨着侧面，又立起指甲轻轻刮蹭。他想要尝试着通过这种途径摆脱嘲弄，然而月嫂想要沉浸其中，便越是不可控制地想起那只骨节分明的、手指修长的手，七零八碎的回忆在被打断之后又逐渐涌上，呼吸逐渐变得更加急促与紊乱。  
-如果是那个家伙的话……  
下腹涌起一阵热流，在意识到的在前一瞬间，白浊已经溅上咫尺之外的面庞。  
温热液体喷溅至面颊上的一刻ConneR条件反射般眯眸后缩，视野重新打开的一刻便是眼前人不知所措地呆愣神情，他有些好笑地扬了扬眉，舌尖缓慢滑过唇畔将少许白色浊液卷入口中。  
猛然意识到发生了什么的Xenon顿时仓皇扭头，羞耻心于瞬间爆炸膨胀，他的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度飞起潮红，一把推开眼前的人就要起身，下一秒却被突兀按在了身后的办公桌上。瞥见恋人解放双手的模样Xenon顿时瞪大双眼，不可置信地死死盯着在眼前嚣张地自由活动的手腕。  
“……什？！你怎么……什么时候！”  
而眼前逃脱成功的人则一把扯下领带将恋人的双手捆在头顶，慢条斯理地回忆起来。  
“什么时候呢？大概是你叼起紧身衣那一阵吧。老实说，这把锁的表现已经相当优秀了，打开它足足超过我的预期解锁时间两分钟。”  
后腰磕上桌板引起一阵闷痛，然而此时的Xenon完全没有精力顾及这些。他费劲地扭动手腕挣扎起来，然而下一秒却被戳在腰侧，顿时软了腰。  
刚刚射过一次的地方还滴着浊液，随即又被修长手指所包裹。年长的考古学家伸手握住半硬的器官，唇角勾起耐人寻味的笑容。  
“看起来你还是不太熟练呢，需要我亲自给你一些指导么？”

仿佛打定主意进行真正的辅导一般，ConneR耐心地放慢动作，他的指腹有因长年练习乐器和探索遗迹而而生出的薄茧，仅仅是施力蹭过头部就足以令恋人难耐地弓起腰，发出急促的喘息。记忆中的碎片一点点附着于下体上，熟悉的感觉逐渐苏醒，Xenon无法抑制身体的颤抖，下体在对方的攻势下已经再次起了反应，比起不得要领的掻刮，这样无比娴熟的玩弄显然让身体更快地兴奋了起来。当对方修剪整齐的指甲不轻不重地在头部刮蹭两下时，Xenon本能地搂紧眼前人的脖颈，隐忍的呜咽再也无法绷住脱离喉咙溢出，他就这样在恋人的手中完成了第二次高潮。  
眼见白色浊液滴滴答答顺着恋人的手指淌下又落在自己腿间，Xenon怔愣一秒脑子顿时清醒不少，顾不得调整面上一片酡红的羞涩模样，抬臂就要甩开对方却被牢牢按下。  
敲响警铃的时候已经太晚了，距离坍缩，吐息交缠，Xenon能够清晰地看见那金色眼眸里流转的危险而又暧昧的光芒。

“给你一个忠告吧，在做出这种大胆的行为之前，可要做好被弄得一塌糊涂的准备呢，Mr.Xenon。”


End file.
